


Swept Away

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Babybones (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Codependency, Dating, Dialogue-Only, Disappointment, Domestic Fluff, Encouragement, Family Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Neglect, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, They could always use more hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Now that Sans is spending so much time with his new friend, Papyrus fears he is being forgotten.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Other(s)
Kudos: 46





	Swept Away

“Sans, are you angry with me?”

“ _Angry?_ Call me annoyed, exhausted, confused. I don’t even know what to say. Tell me what was goin’ through your head when you decided to put a death trap—”

“Puzzle!”

“—right at the front door? It’s impressive that you managed to get it all set up in the few hours that I was gone, I’ll give you that, but why’d you do it? Huh? Tell me why.”

“It’s to keep us safe! We need to be sure unwanted intruders can’t get to the house! Humans, maybe, or…perhaps even other monsters. You never know if someone you believed to be a potential _friend_ could prove to be something entirely different from your expectations!”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Something you don’t particularly care for or something that _maybe_ someone else thought they needed in their life when they truly _didn’t_ , like ketchup on spaghetti. Something that _maybe_ someone else shouldn’t mix with because they’re not all that good together. Something that someone else thought would be much better than what they already had, when they already had something great and perfect and amazing in the first place that they ought to be more grateful for!”

“…This is about our date nights, isn’t it?”

“She’s trying to steal you away, brother, and it’s working! When she comes to the house, I want to show her my action figures and my puzzle books and she ignores me! She doesn’t want to be my friend; all she cares about is you! That’s not fair, is it? Anyone who cares about you is supposed to care about me too! Then she drags you out the door before I get to say a real goodbye. Do you know how many of my expert goodbye hugs you’ve brushed past since she came to visit? _Four!_ But you always hug _her_ goodbye when she brings you back from eating that yucky, greasy slop at Grillby’s.”

“Wh—Look, I’m sorry about that. If all you want is a hug before I pop out, I can—”

“She walks you back very, very, super late, but I stay up to see. I know her plan. She wants you to have a sleepover at the hotel with her but I check to make sure you don’t because you, as a gentleman, would have to pay for both of you! That’s what you said, wasn’t it? When _I_ suggested we have a sleepover there so we could have a pillow fight and jump on the bed, to see if it jumps any better than ours, _you_ said we couldn’t afford it!”

“Yeah, I know! I think I’m getting the idea, Papyrus. Stop and take a breath—”

“And so once I see that you’re finally home, I run upstairs and hop into bed before you come inside so you don’t know I was at the window. A-And I wait for you to come in and read my bedtime story. But you don’t. You sneak past and go to your own room, like you totally forgot. I’ve tried to read it to myself, but I can’t do the funny voices like you.”

“Pap, I didn’t forget. When I get home, you’ve got your door closed and all the lights turned off! You shutting me out, keeping me in the dark?”

“Stop it, please. This is serious!”

“If I knew you were still up, I would have come in, honest.”

“But sooner or later she might want to walk _with_ you to your room. I don’t think you would want to read my story then, even if you remembered. Am I right?”

“Hey, you’ve got a long time before you need to bother worrying about that.”

“I know you think she is really cool, brother. I’m not sure how, if she doesn’t like action figures and puzzle books. Maybe she’s neat in a way I don’t understand. So am I…am I not the coolest monster in the world anymore?”

“Papyrus…”

“I don’t know what I did to become so _uncool_ that you don’t want to be around me anymore. I can try very hard to improve my hugs! I’ll make them just as good as hers! And if you’re bored of reading my books, I can find a new one in the library!”

“Papyrus, that’s not…”

“I can tell she makes you happy and I’m glad about that! I want you to be happy forever! Your eyelights go really bright and your smile gets big when you see her! It’s nice to see that. I just…I thought I was one of the things that made you happy too, and I don’t know when I stopped doing that. I didn’t mean to.”

“Pap, look at me.”

“I’m sorry. Am I in trouble?”

“Just look at me and listen carefully. You are the _best_ thing in my life—no exceptions. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone or anything. You got that? Family comes first. You’re the best little brother in the whole Underground and definitely the coolest. You make me happy even when I’m not with you.”

“Really?”

“You betcha. Because you’re right. Anyone who cares about me better have a good opinion of you too. If they don’t like you, they’re not pals with me. That’s why I’ve spent so much time on our dates bragging about how great you are.”

“Really?!”

“Yes! You’re the most important monster in the world to me. But if you’re going to be the most important, that means there have to be runner-ups.”

“Like her?”

“I like her in a different way than I like you. There are different ways to care about someone; you’ll understand better when you’re older but the point stands: I’ve got enough happiness to split between the both of you. I’m really sorry if I haven’t been giving you your share lately…I guess I have been letting her sweep me away a little too fast.”

“That’s why I built the puzzle at the door! If it helps, I can bail snow out on top of it so she will need a shovel for you instead of a broom! That ought to slow her progress long enough for you to hug me before you go.”

“Well, why wait until we’re saying goodbye? If I’ve been running up a tab, I better cash one in now while the getting’s good! C’mere.”

“Nyeheheh!”

“Oof! Wow. This is what I’ve been missing out on?”

“You see how superior my hugs are? I-I’ll squeeze you extra tight so you don’t forget!”

“ _Ghh_ —heheh, your g-greatness takes my breath away! You really don’t have to worry, bro. I’m not going to forget anytime soon. That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing something with dialogue only. I think it turned out alright! 
> 
> It makes sense that young Papyrus would be afraid of Sans leaving him behind; as far back as he can remember, he's the only adult figure he's got to rely on. Ironic how the tables will eventually turn, with Papyrus always leaving Sans - even if it's not by choice.


End file.
